Krosmoz News
This page is a place for news regarding new releases and projects by Ankama, but also general news relevant to this community. New items should be added to the top and dates are the date of addition to this page, not the date the news became public. Descriptions should be concise and link to relevant articles. Older entries should be purged every few months. Only keep 3 or 4 entries in the main part of the article, with older entries between noinclude tags to avoid cluttering the homepage. Latest 22 Sep 2013. The next Wakfu Heroes will feature Knight Justice. To be released on October 10 according to BD-Sanctuary.com, this new tome will be centered on the knightly duo from Wakfu season 2. While Junior seems to be the main character, both are sure to be involved. 21 Sep 2013. Gamebook announced for Dofus. Ankama announced their first gamebook to be released in October. Dofus: Les vents d'émeraude will let you choose one of twelve classes and play an adventure that will lead you to the Emerald Dofus. With strong ties to the MMORPG's content, it will give clues regarding the upcoming quest to obtain the equivalent in-game item. 19 Sep 2013. Kerubim 2 released. The second and last installment in the Kerubim comic series was released today. You can view this issue's information here. View more Previous entries 17 Sep 2013. Ankama opens a studio in North America. At the beginning of August, Ankama opened a branch in North America. Their new studio, called Ankama Canada, is located in Montreal, near most of the city's Internet and video game industry. This team should be made up of a dozen people and will be working on a new MMORPG, Abraca, that is unrelated to the Krosmoz, in collaboration with the teams in Roubaix. "Abraca is a platform and multiplayer combat game part of a transmedia project. The player is encouraged to explore the game in the form of dungeons and emblematic places in the world of fairy tales: Imagi." 12 Sep 2013. Tangomango 2 released. Tangomango 2: La gazette des pirates was released today. 17 June 2013. Wakfu specials announced. At the latest Ankama Convention, Tot announced three 45-minute Wakfu specials to be released during the first half of 2014. Their story will take place 4 to 6 years after the events of season 2 and will be easy to follow for newcomers to the series. Its scenario will be darker and more epic, thanks to France 3 giving Ankama more freedom with the writing. A new animation technique will be used for the characters, but otherwise the style will be consistent with the existing episodes. The specials should reveal more information about the past of some of the main characters and will also feature Maskemane. On the side, a cross-over game will be made with characters from Les Gardiens, The Brotherhood of the Tofu, Wakfu and Dofus. If the TV audience is good for these specials, France 3 is likely to greenlight a third season for the series. 4 July 2013. DOFUS Manga 19 released. DOFUS 19 was released today.